Oriental War
The Oriental War, also known as the Oriental-Oss War, was a major conflict that took place in Asia between 2907-2914. The conflict began with the Ossraex's aggressive expansion into Asia, spearheaded by it's Rector, Leonex Cause Before the war, Australia was a democratic nation, modelled after it's liberator. Australia had relied heavily on trade and when the Republic of China began to threaten it's dominance in the Pacific trade, relationships boiled. In the straits of the Chinese controlled Philippines, specifically the Strait of Linapacan, a small Australian task force was guarding a convoy from pirate attacks, which were frequent in the area. The Australians would soon be ambushed by a Chinese fleet, believing them to be pirates. When the Australians tried to tell the Chinese to cease their fire, the Chinese commander ignored their cries and pleads, still convinced it was a stolen vessel. The Australians, now running out of options, fired back, damaging the Chinese command ship and even sinking an attack ship. The two fleets now began a full battle, with both sides firing their max guns. After 26 minutes, the battle ended, the entire Australian fleet was sunk, no survivors were taken. The Chinese would leave with two sunken ships, a heavily damaged command ship with the remaining being from small to intermediate damaged. Upon the news being released, the Australian people were furious, demanding that the Captain and his entire crew be trialed and hanged by the Australia. The Australian government was also heavily angered, seeing this as the Chinese boasting and using their power to bully them. Rumours would also spread, telling that this was a deliberate attack made by the Chinese government. There were conspiracy theories brewing nearly every minute, from submarines to even an alien cover up. All this rage and anger for this injustice played into the hands of rising fascist political figure, Leo Heldsworth. Heldsworth was a devout nationalist and he showed some of the greatest anger upon hearing of the event. He blamed it entirely on the Chinese, even despite some evidence coming out showing the Australian crew had maybe actually been involved in piracy. Any explanations or excuses were simply deemed as lies payed for by the Chinese government. Heldsworth would swear that he would enact his revenge one day, that the Chinese people and state will pay for their crimes. Many years later, Heldsworth, through political maneuver and a coup of the Australian government, became the first 'Rector' of his 'Austroleon Rectorræx'. Now renamed to Leonex, he sought massive military buildups along with industry and population. After a few years with his programs, the Ræx had built the 4th largest military in the world, with it also being the largest in the Pacific. He had also made the Ræx into an industrial powerhouse, with a giant population of half a billion. The new Grand Army of Austroleon, nicknamed the Imperecy, would be bolstered by it's commanders, being revamped and upgraded. The two most notable generals was General Alexaender Onweald and General Oswald Plock. The two were deep rivals and they both had made their own drastic changes to the Imperecy as they saw fit, dividing it into two different command structures and doctrines. Onweald would triumph over Plock mostly because he was a close friend of Leonex, who he supported. Onweald would be declared the Supreme Commander of the Imperecy. The Austroleon navy, nicknamed the Waerssine, was upgraded by the capable Waelter Paexell. The section of the Austroleon army that saw the least advancement was the air force, the Waerlift , headed by Raemond Waerrax. The Imperecy as a whole would become a force to be truly reckoned with. Leonex, proud of his creation, would want to test his new army and to get revenge for a wound that never healed. Leonex had one plan and one plan only, the Imperecy would march through Indonesia, march through Siam and march to Nanjing. After much revamping of his plans by the entire Austroleon military high command, the plan was set and the time was made. Soon, Operation Avenger would be put into motion. Beginnings 16th of July, 2907 is often considered the starting date of the Orient War, with the Ræx's invasion of Majapaht. Some historians put it that the war truly began earlier in the year when the Ræx was able to subjugate and annex the Papuan Free State but this is disregarded by most historians. The Republic of China, having enough of Ræx aggression, declared war on them, not knowing how powerful it was and not knowing what this action was going to lead to. This was only prolonging the inevitable for Leonex, who was going to invade the Republic whether now or later. Onweald would lead the charge into Majapaht, crushing any opposing forces with aid from the Waerlift . Paexell would evaporate any semblances of a navy of Majapaht. Plock, to compensate Onweald's glory, suggested that they invade Brunei, for its resources and strategic importance, it would be accepted by Leonex. As Onweald marched through the archipelago, Plock ravaged his way through Brunei, destroying the local resistance and militia forces that rose up. The Republic of China, under the command of the brilliant tactician, Jin Zhan, would see that they try to defend their Philippines colony state. Within weeks, the Chinese were able to build up a large defense force surrounding the islands, as well as stationing a majority of their navy there. Zhan and his cabinet's warmongering would soon come back to make them regret it as their hostile neighbour, the People's Republic of China, had declared war on them. Luckily for the Republic, they kept a small force large enough to defend but sadly, a majority of their forces were preparing to move to the Philippines or counter attack the Ræx in Indonesia. The Republic had to devout a majority of their army to repel the attacking PRC. This served as the perfect opportunity for the Ræx to hold an advantage, soon they invaded the Philippines in a massive invasion. Plock would command the landings as his close ally and friend, Paexell, would attack the Chinese. Paexell was able to distract the Chinese as the Imperecy landed on the island of Mindanao in a D-Day-esk invasion. After a few losses, the Imperecy was able to overrun the ill-prepared Chinese and capture a majority of the island. With artillery support from the land and air domination, the Waerssine was able to crush the Chinese Blue Navy. Whilst Plock's Philippines campaign was going on, Leonex tasked Onweald and his trusted ally, Theodore Coltine, to invade Siam as a rout to the Chinese mainland. The two, along with the help of Leonex himself, would plan the invasion. Leonex and Onweald would make the plan as they tasked Coltine to enact it. As the invasion began, they first captured Singapore is a surprise striking and then invasion. They captured the island and then moved to the mainland. Seeing this as a threat to their security and to help their Chinese ally, Shiva Vijay and his Indian Raj would declare war on the Ræx. They saw a chance to cut off the bulk of the Imperecy off from the remaining part still in the Malaya peninsula. This would become a foolish idea for the Imperecy, already in a thunderous speed, blitzed through the unsuspecting Burmese, giving them straight passage into the Indian flatlands that exposed them to an easy blitzkrieg. This along with an invasion of Sri Lanka and jumping off onto the continent, greatly threatened the Indian Raj and the newly invaded Tamil State. During the invasion of Burma, the remaining forces on the Philippines had to retreat, giving the entire archaeology to the Ræx, the same blitz would also see Indochina invaded and overran. The Ræx was now marching into China itself, this greatly threatened all the nations around the area, including the PRC who was at war with the ROC. Zhan would meet with the PRC's Chairman and sign a temporary white-peace and even form a new Chinese United Front. Tibet and Dzungaria would also join the United Front, also being threatened by the Ræx. Soon all of Tamil was overrun and a vast majority of India was falling to Onweald. Plock had successfully invaded and captured Taiwan and Hainan. Paexell was blockading the Indians and Chinese with his vast navy while the Ræx's Air force rained terror among the civilians of the invaded nations. Seeing this as a desperate time, a meeting was made involving the leaders of all nations at war with the Ræx, together they formed the Oriental Alliance, an alliance that will combat the Ræx and free themselves from it's occupying forces. As a response to this, Leonex organised his conquered territory into manageable puppet governments, including the Independent Siamese State, the Free Burmese Nation, State of Free Indochina and Alliance of Philippines States. Leonex would gather his puppets along with the Ræx to form the Ræxsphere. Mid-war The Imperecy's march to Delhi was unstoppable, Onweald was determined to take the city and burn it to the ground. He spared no lives in taking the city for the glory of the Ræx, with the Indians responding with bitter guerrilla and unfair warfare. Vijay, declaring a national state of emergency and declared martial law, along with total war. With the entire Indian nation under direct control of the army, Indian tactician Hala Dheer, was able to put a temporary end to the Ræx's advance, but Onweald's determination was far too strong, he had broken through the deeply constructed Sherraaja Line and capture Delhi. All while this was occurring, Plock and Baexen, would advance into great stretches of China, taking its resources to fuel the mighty Austroleon warmachine. After many fights in the bitter weather and environments, Plock captured Nanjing, parading the executed Chinese officials through the streets as examples. Onwelad had succeeded in Operation Rex, whilst at the same time, Plock had succeeded in Operation Imperator. The Ræx was so powerful at that point, Plock unleashed an ambitious naval invasion of Korea, succeeding in securing a beach landing. As Onweald planned to secure the Indian and Tamil fronts and Plock planned to capture Beijing, the Oriental High-Command (OHC), including Zhan, Vijay, Dheer, Xu Cheng, Ghao Feng. In the meeting was the renowned Japanese general, Shiroma Yuko, because the Raex had raided and invaded Japanese islands off the coast of the mainland. The Japanese also feared a full-scale invasion, which was being planned by Plock. The OHC had to figure out a plan or else fall to the Ræx, after much discussion and planning, the OHC devised the Oriental-2908 Offensive, planning to recapture India and China. The plan was somewhat successful, pushing the Ræx out of Delhi and defeating Plock's gamble for Beijing. All for the cost of many Oriental lives, the OHC saw the offensive as-a-whole as a failure of sorts. They had to plan harder and better, they knew that if they didn't act fast, the Austroleons would overrun them. But the OHC realised the Austroleons were overstretched and instead of being too ambitious, trying to fight on the entire front, they instead should focus on a singular part, which could destroy any Ræx forces. Dheer, along with Cheng and Yuko devised the Grand Oriental Offensive, which planned to recapture a majority of China, along with a complete engagement of the Waerssine and Waerlift . Before the campaign began, however, naval supremacy was required. The Imperial Japanese Navy, under the command of seasoned naval tactician Kenmaru Tsukiyama, prepared to battle the Waerssine. Tsukiyama's fleet engaged Paexell's fleet near the mouth of the Yellow Sea. Paexell considered himself a superior commander to Tsukiyama, and the Waerssine indestructible, so he felt no fear as the Japanese engaged him. However, he was not prepared for the all-out assault he got. In an enormous 5-pronged attack, the major bulk of the Japanese navy surrounded Paexell's fleet and destroyed several ships before he ran out of options and ordered the retreat into the Yellow Sea. Howevery, the Japanese fleet chased the Waerssine, destroying even more ships before the Waerssine reorganized into a defensive formation. However, it was too late. Attack after attack after attack left the Waerssine completely destroyed and humiliated, and the entire fleet was destroyed in the Battle of the Yellow Sea. Paexell, who commanded from a nearby location in occupied Qingdao, was absolutely shocked at the destuction, and was ready to order the remaining fleet in the East China Sea to engage the Japanese. However, he was advised against it by his advisors, who feared the total destruction of the Waerssine, and he backed down. Now with naval supremacy, the Japanese would aid Cheng in the defense of Beijing and Tianjin. Plock's troops were close enough to the shore that the Japanese fleet could bomb the invading force from a safe distance, disorganizing Plock's forces before they engaged in proper combat with the Chinese. As Plock's troops reached Beijing and Cheng's forces, an enormous battle broke out. Cheng had trouble trying to defeat Plock at first, but soon he was able to put Plock on the run, able to cause a full rout of Austroleon forces due to overwhelming firepower. The Oriental Navy, combined with all the allied nation's navies, was able to give Paexell's already humiliated Waerssine a fair fight, attacking and destroying the East China Sea fleet, and with it the most powerful aircraft carrier of the Waerssine, the legendary and revered ARS Stormwaell. While the Offensive completely and even succeeded beyond belief in China, Onwealed proved to be stubborn and a true menace to defeat. His ability to repeal any attacks earned him the nickname, the 'Steelmauler.' Dheer, Cheng and Ghao had to combine forces to force Onweald back, proving especially costly. While Yuko pushed Plock out of Korea and various islands, the OHC was able to forced Onweald back more and more, slowly but steadily, their combined forces proving too much for Onweald. While the fighting raged on at a fury never before seen, a great blow was struck to the Ræx, it's 'First Soldier' and Rector, Leonex, passed away due to plane crash. Being a major player in the Ræx's tacticians, causing a great void of skill and worsening moral. It didn't help that his inept and untrained son, Leonar, took command of the Imperecy, hoping to echo the skill of his father. End-war The Ræx was pushed back to the borders of it's Indochinese puppets, fearing a complete route, Leonar demanded Onweald and Plock work together to defend the Malaya peninsula. The two marshal, being on bad terms with each other, tried to collaborate but their bitter and ego-driven rants towards each other would cause strife and disabilities to the Imperecy, ultimately causing the Orientals to push the Ræx completely out of mainland Asia, following the invasion of the Tamil stronghold. It was at the battle of Singapore that, close friend of Onweald and Ræx hero, Theodore Coltine, died in battle, being made a martyr in Ræx propaganda. After a few weeks, the Austroleon people, once a proud, willing and united culture, fractured and displeased with the Ræx government, becoming disillusioned due to the war and it's affects on Austroleon life. The OHC, knowing an invasion of the Australian mainland was almost impossible (with the possible results possibly doubling the casualties and destruction) tried to sue for peace. Leonar would be having none of it, and because of his anger for their past failures, sacked Onweald and Plock. The both, now united in their absolute anger and hatred for Leonar, stormed the Imperial Chambers and took Leonar under military custody, the two forming a provisional military junta. Onweald and Plock forced Leonar to sue for peace, much to his disgruntlement. The war would end, following a few weeks of inactivity. On the 7th of May, 2911, after 4 bloody years of destruction, the war ended with Leonar, under the direct supervision of Onweald and Plock, signed the Treaty of Lae, seeing the Ræx's military subdued and the northern sections of Australia becoming demiliterised. All of it's former occupied territories would see liberation, including all of Papua New Guinea becoming free, as well as Timor Island and New Zealand. The final agreement would see Darwin become a special Oriental Mandate, going under the supervision of both China, India, Japan and Majia. As for Australia proper, the Ræx system was disestablished and replaced with the more moderate Monarchist government of the Royal Commonwealth, led by an influential Anglo-Australian noble and Anti-Ræx activist, the so-called "Maximell." War Crimes Austroleon Rectorræx The government of the Ræx was known to be discriminatory towards South and East Asians, enacting a modified and more extreme version of the White Australia Policy throughout its reign. However, the sheer magnitude of its policies was not known until the Chinese and Indian armies marched back into their occupied territories as the war turned against the Ræx. Troops discovered massive death camps, in which millions upon millions of Chinese, Indians, and southeast-Asians were put to death. The mass killings in this period were done under the command initially of Leonex, under what he called the "Hlutoraess" (coming from the old English word, "hlutor," meaning "purity"). The conditions in the labor/death camps caused many liberating troops to vomit. Inmates had been been sparsely fed, and even when they were, tests on the porridge fed to them came back positive for human DNA, meaning the inmates had been forced (sometimes knowingly) to eat the bodies of their fellow countrymen. Prisoners were severely beaten, mostly to death, and those that weren't were put to work fueling the Ræx's war machine by working in factories producing weapons and ammunition. The factories themselves were also breeding grounds for death, as those who didn't die from exhaustion were often mutilated and/or killed by the machinery, having not been given proper training in operating the machinery. Those that were mutilated were not given proper care, and would usually die within a day of getting the wound due to infection. Liberating troops arrived in the camps to piles of bodies, and the smell alone was enough to force many to regurgitate and/or cry. A body count across the Asian continent was tallied, and found that at the very least 40 million people died in the Ræx's genocidal campaign. Oriental Alliance Indian commander Radreth Puti was disgusted by the atrocities he found while liberating Kolkata, and with every camp he liberated (which was a good many, considering he was a major general of the liberation of India), he would round up all the Ræx soldiers (and their families, as in some cases the commanders of the camps were allowed to bring their families with them on-site), hang them upside down, and stone them to death. Puti had also drawn up a potential invasion of Australia, including a majority-Indian division landing at Perth. Privately, it was later revealed, he had planned to massacre as many Ossites as he could in Perth, and continue with the bloodshed as he moved into Australia, though he never got this chance because the Ræx surrendered before an invasion could be carried out. Overall, India had by far the angriest response to the Raex atrocities, and viewed atrocities on Ossites as justified given what they had done. The Japanese were instrumental to the liberation of the Philippines and New Guinea. As surrender was considered disgraceful and embarrassing in Japanese culture, entire surrendered Ræx divisions would be gathered and publicly executed with Japanese swords before the locals of the region they occupied. Despite the brutality of these executions, they were met with cheers by the locals, who rejoiced that the soldiers who had been so violent and brutal to them were now being executed. Another controversial act by the Japanese was that they would load the crew of a surrendered ship onto a wooden raft and sail them off into the Pacific Ocean. A helicopter would trail them and film the raft collapsing and the crew drowning; sometimes Japanese commanders riding the helicopter would fire shots at them with their sidearms. Again, these acts were met with applause and cheers by locals and Japanese alike, but today are looked at with scrutiny, especially by the government of the Weltreich. Legacy The loss of life in the war and the associated genocides is mourned by Aboriginals, Chinese, and Indians annually. The Nuuk Empire also recognizes Hlutoræss Rememberance Day, a day on which the Nuuk Emperor visits the Nuuk territory in China and honors the dead. The government of the Weltreich, on the other hand, has historically supported the actions of the Ræx, considering the Ræx and the Reich were allies at the time and shared many of the same values. In the Australasian Aboriginal Republic, the Aboriginal-dominated government renews their continued condemnation of the Austroleon Rectorræx on the day, and calls for unity between Asians, Aboriginals, and white Australians are made by numerous politicians across the country. Tryton von Bliztmark Tryton von Blitzmark, at the time Fuhrer of Germany, openly supported the Ræx and any actions they took militarily or otherwise. However, he did not intervene in the war, as he was confident the Ræx would win on their own, and also knew such and act would cause Japan to call in their old ally, the Empire of Greenland. Towards the wars' end, when it became clear the Ræx was losing, Leonex's son, Leonar, took over as Rector, and in a personal meeting with Tryton, begged for the Germans to intervene. Tryton believed that the Ræx was an embarrassment and a lost cause, and withdrew the alliance with the Ræx, this destroying any glimmer of hope the Ræx had for winning the war. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Australia Category:Rectorræx